Magic Lore
How It Began The so called ‘Shard’ came to the world of Elysion from the sky as people believe, although people had many beliefs and faiths about the ‘Shard’. The people of Elysion had several ideas in their minds, however people believe it possesses magical properties which grant the power of the ability to heal. People have worshipped the ‘Shard’ for over a millennia, it is now that people think the claims of the magical properties the ‘Shard’ has within its possession is false. There is many different versions of a story about a man who once obtained these magical properties from the ‘Shard’. Some say he could heal the greatest diseases or even a minor flesh wound, His name was Veanoth. Veanoth was just the common adventurer, he was blood thirsty and only wished to harm other beings within the world of Elysion including his own race. He was once apart of a bandit organisation, he used to be the most wanted man within Elysion and had a hefty bounty over his head. Veanoth travelled around often with his bandit ‘friends’ which meant causing lot’s of mayhem and also havoc around the world of Elysion. The bandit group also known as the Red Bandana’s. After a general argument within the group Veanoth soon deserted them. The group had been travelling around the central kingdom of Borealis where they threatened people and robbed to gain their Aura. When Veanoth became a deserter he headed north of Borealis, this is when he came across the ‘Shard’ mesmerized at the sight of something big and alien so he touched it. This one touch changed his whole life. Veanoth was as good as dead, all of his blood was now tainted, the only thing keeping him alive. He grew old and did not how to control the power he possessed, it began to curse him and progress through his body causing a lot of pain. His body grew old and frail this is when he sought the Raistlin Majere of Oakdale, a wise strapping fellow. He was looking for for a blessing from his sins as Raistlin was rumored to be a holy man to Canis the almighty. Veanoth believed he was being punished for his sins and sought out forgiveness. Raistlin also known as Priest at the time and when he met Veanoth he saw no recovery him. Raistlin felt the Veanoth’s pain as he simply stood around him. This brought Raistlin to his knees in agony he knew something was not normal. This is when Raistlin scrambled to the altar of Canis draggin Veanoth’s body along. He placed Veanoth on the counter and some say Canis came down himself... This is not true. Raistlin saw no recovery after several blessings. This is when the Priest grew upset at the sights of another being in pain. Veanoth constantly begged to be put out of his misery. Raistlin unsheathed Veanoth’s dagger from his sheath and raised it to Veanoth’s neck as he sliced it. The blood came oozing out in a murky black colour as it was steaming like it was acidic. The blood instinctively drained to the ground before Raistlin’s feet. The rest of the tainted blood slowly burnt away with Veanoth. Raistlin could not live with the fear of killing the man so he raised the dagger to his own neck and sliced it as he fell limp onto the ground. The blood slowly worked it’s way up Raistlin and into his self inflicted wound upon his neck. Some of the acidic boiling blood entered Raistlin as his eyes reopened and a large pain grew deep within his blood. Raistlin passed out. Raistlin now the proclaimed Arch Bishop his body grew old, the only other factor was Raistlin did not feel old. He knew he had obtained some form of power through consuming some of Veanoth’s blood. Raistlin figured he will not die of old age as of yet as this tainted blood was keeping him alive. He also knew he could harm other things by cutting his own arm and releasing the tainted blood he just did not know how to control it. Raistlin is still alive to this day being the only Blood Mage as they call them but he does not want to be the only one, He still shows his loyalty and is in charge of Oakdale's church. Yet he still believes he can spread his gift as Raistlin sees it to the bodies of other people, He wants to teach people his gift so he is not alone. Blood Magic Blood Magic is the overall magic what higher than any other form of magic. Not being well known to the lands of Elysion and even to the people who possess this dangerous form of power. Blood Magic will become to be the most powerful magic and only a select amount of people (three) will become Blood Mages including the three this is Raistlin. He is head of the order, he is the person that will make magic advance into the world and form new ones. A Blood Mage is the only form of mage that can give someone magical properties, this process is called the tainting. Also a Blood Mage is the only form of magical user that can teach magical skills and how to control it. The tainting is where the other person drinks a Blood Mage’s blood, People can die from going through the tainting and survival rate is only low. Blood Magic will be the key to other magic throughout the world of Elysion as the power of magic comes from the inner body’s blood. The subject must have tainted blood to produce this inner body power from their blood even if it is not blood magic. The Fade After a Blood Mage uses his power an excessive amount of times he will fall weak, This applies to any other form of mage not just a Blood Mage. Any mage will have to go through the process of going to The Fade. Going to The Fade takes about an hour depending on how skilled the mage is, The Fade is going deep into your imagination where you can connect to the other mages. This is a relaxing place and helps recuperate the Mage’s strength so he/she can carry on using their magic. Only the Blood Mages can fully master going to The Fade. When they feel they have mastered it they go into The Fade and try use their magic inside The Fade. Once they have casted Blood Magic into the fade they can use their magic as much as they wish, this is a very difficult process and requires decades of training to complete also it has a rare survival chance of casting magic into the fade. If a mage is woke up whilst they are in the fade it could also kill them instantly, This is rare though as waking someone up from The Fade is extremely difficult. Apostates & Tranquil An apostate and to be made tranquil are very similar. You can not be an apostate without being made tranquil, you can only be made tranquil by a blood mage. To be made tranquil is where a mage of any rank or status commits a bad act towards another mage or the Blood Mages themselves. The Blood Mages are insulted if anything insults their apprentices, insult an apprentice or anyone under a Blood Mages training then you are insulting the Blood Mage directly. Blood Mages also believe in equal chances, this is why when someone is made tranquil the Blood Mages allow them one chance to run, this is when the rogue mage becomes an apostate, an outcast. Apostates are frowned upon, these are illegal mages who can be dangerous to whoever is near one. Tainted Blood Tainted blood goes into a mages blood stream and begins to slowly taint the rest of their blood. This will at a slow rate make them more powerful and eventually kill them. The thickness of the taint as some say is the level of mage you are as you may want to call it. The more thicker the taint the more powerful the consumer and user is. Blood mages have the thickest taint as they will be the key to all of magic within Elysion. Tainted blood is a painful process to go through as the taint grows. Tainted blood can only be passed down from a blood mage therefore they are the only mage’s which can teach other magic. Evocation Fire:/ Wind:/ Water:/ Earth:/ Spiritual Mind:/ Control:/ Illusion:/ Telekinesis:/ Dark Magic Witchcraft:/ Necromancy:/ Amalgamation:/